Liquid Curiosity
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Set some time after the events of the mini. "Miles hadn't really figured out how he went from drinking his woes away alone in his room to sitting in his pool room with the the most unlikely of company."


**Author's Crap****:** So... I'm really pissed about the minis but, I'm still Zigles trash... The minis so far have done nothing but confuse a lot of crucial character development and I'm so not here for it. The only good thing that came out of this mini tbh was the crackship known as Zigles. If I can't have my Triles, I guess I'll crackship this. This was spawned by the lovely communitytheory on Tumblr! This takes place sometime after the span of the minis.

* * *

Miles hadn't really figured out how he went from drinking his woes away alone in his room to sitting in his pool room with the the most unlikely of company. A bared muscular arm stretched over the gray ottoman to grab at a curved bottle filled with a dark brown liquid. His companion took a swig from the bottle and coughed slightly before wincing from the burn.

"I still hate whiskey..." Zig spoke placing the bottle back on the table. "How can you drink that shit straight?"

That's right. He found himself drinking with Zig Novak yet again. His sworn enemy and rival in unrequited affections. Miles hadn't really comprehended what prompted him to invite the wannabe gangster to his place but, here they sat drinking in the pool room with a few bottles of alcohol spread around the interior. Maybe he was tired of drinking alone.

He couldn't invite Winston over because of the scandal with the cheerleaders. Just remembering the debacle surrounding the Degrassi Power Cheer was enough to irritate him so he shook his head as though to clear any thoughts.

"You okay, man?" Zig asked before picking up a half full bottle of vodka from the floor by his feet. "You're really quiet..."

"It's not like we're friends... You wouldn't know what I'm like." Miles turned his head to peer out into the night sky through the window.

"Whatever... Sorry I even asked..." Zig backed off slightly feeling a little jilted from the sudden attitude. "Why did you even invite me if we're not cool?"

_Why indeed?_ Miles was still wondering that but, Zig didn't need to know that.

"I said that we're not friends..." Miles gave Zig a look before taking a longer pull from the whiskey bottle. "Never said we weren't cool..."

"But, that's..." Zig trailed off before shaking his head. "Whatever..."

Miles didn't know exactly what they were. They weren't friends but, he didn't exactly hate him. After being handcuffed together for an entire night he supposed that he'd just gotten used to the other teen's presence. He frowned again recalling the events of that night and took yet another long pull from the whiskey. He should probably slow down but, he was determined to not spend yet another night dwelling on all the bullshit infiltrating his life.

"Hey, you should slow down..." Zig suggested.

"I believe that I already have a father. Don't need two." Miles glared at the other boy. "Besides, I'm not even buzzed yet..."

Contrary to his words, Miles was feeling a little light-headed and his vision was swimming a little. Maybe he shouldn't have mixed that light and dark.

"Dude, you're so full of shit." Zig shook his head. "You've already knocked back half of that nasty ass whiskey."

"I'm nowhere near where I wanna be so," Miles extended his arm towards the bottle once more. "I'm gonna drink some more... That okay with you, dad?"

Zig rolled his eyes as Miles gulped down more of the liquor.

"Do you have some sort of daddy kink or something?"

Miles sputtered and fixed Zig with a downright venomous glare.

"Don't even joke like that." Miles spat.

Zig held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry..." he spoke lowly before turning his head and drinking some more.

Miles gave an annoyed grunt before doing the same. They sat in silence before Zig chanced looking up at Miles again.

"Hey..." Zig stood up to sit a little closer to the brunet. "I'm sorry for what I said... You're right, I shouldn't have said that not with my own shit going on..."

Miles lifted an eye lazily to meet the muscular teen's apologetic look. He hadn't even noticed when the other had moved closer to him.

"'s fine..." Miles waved it off. He was too buzzed to give a shit anymore. "It's not like you would know what's going on..."

"...do you wanna talk about it?" Zig offered.

Miles snorted.

"About what a fuck face my dad is?" Miles gave a butter chuckle. "No thanks..."

"I've heard about how fucked he is." Zig admitted.

From Maya no doubt. Sometimes he forgot they lived under the same roof.

"The homophobia, the "perfect parent" act?" Miles spat with disdain. "There's so much material to work with."

"This is obviously not a good topic for you; I'll drop it." Zig took another sip from the bottle of vodka. They were silent for a minute until Zig spoke up again.

"Where'd you go before you came here?" Zig asked curiously.

Was he trying to make small talk? Miles mentally shrugged. It's not like there was anything else to do.

"I was at a boarding school for the sons and daughters of the wealthy." Miles smiled remembering what got him expelled.

"Why leave a place like that to come to Degrassi of all places?" Zig asked.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I enjoy it." Miles pointed out. "I came here because Chewy suggested it after I got expelled."

"Chewy?" Zig looked thoughtful before remembering exactly who Miles was talking about. "Oh, I'd honestly never seen him until you got there to be honest."

"I'm not surprised..." Miles chuckled.

"What got you expelled?"

"Between the non-stop flings and the arson?" Miles chuckled again smiling. "I think the arson was probably what pushed it over the edge. They wanted to get rid of me for a while. I think my dad paid them to put up with me."

"Harsh man..." Zig smirked. "How many people have you hooked up with anyway?"

"Hmmm..." Miles actually had to take a minute to think about that. His brain was a little fuzzy from all the alcohol he'd been drinking. "Since coming here, over fifty."

Zig sputtered mid-sip on the drink. Miles lifted a hand to pat the other brunet on the back shifting closer.

"That's a lot!" He wiped the droplets that escaped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I haven't even been with that many..."

Miles gave a lopsided smirk.

"I mean, I have been with lots of girls!" Zig quickly rectified his statement and flushed red.

"Right... I'm sure you have..." Miles raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Whatever. That's probably just combined with the guys. That's not even fair."

"Actually, I didn't know I was bi until I came here." Miles clarified.

"Huh? Really?" Zig's eyes rose in surprise.

"Yeah..." Miles got a little quiet.

Tristan was the first guy he'd actually liked. He took a risk actually dating him and ended up blowing it anyway. Winston had been right.

"Oh, is this not good to talk about? I forgot you'd just gotten over a break up."

"Nah," Miles shook his head. "It's fine... I just thought of something I shouldn't have."

It was silent again.

"What made you want to date a guy?" Zig asked breaking the silence again. "I-I'm just curious..."

That was a good question. Even when Tristan had kissed him back in Paris, he hadn't been initially attracted to him. He thought back to their days on the basketball team. Maybe the way Tristan's smile after their games always made him a little fluttery. Maybe the unsure kiss they'd shared back during the thunderstorm.

"I dunno... It kind of just... happened..." Miles shrugged.

"Really? That's it? No freak-out?" Zig shook his head.

"Why should I freak out? There's nothing wrong with liking guys." Miles spoke a little sternly. "Sure, I was surprised but, I didn't care about the "why" so much as the "what I was going to do about it."

Zig appeared taken aback.

"I guess... If it had been me, I probably would've freaked out. I mean, I've been straight all my life. To suddenly be attracted to a guy..."

"We kissed and I liked it." Miles explained. "It wasn't like I woke up and said "guess I'm gonna be bi today" I got kissed by a guy and realized that I really liked it."

Zig fell silent almost as thought lost in thought. Miles searched his face for any lingering questions. There was a flash of something that Miles thought he'd imagined as he was still very much so feeling the effects of the alcohol even though, neither of them had been drinking since they'd started this conversation. It seemed almost curious.

Zig looked out to the full moon beaming down off of the water making it glitter in its light. There was something heavy in the air. Something that was lingering between them, left untouched. Miles let his eyes roam over the other boy's form before gulping slightly. He was attractive. Even with that stupid Greaser haircut. Swallowing heavily, he decided that he'd get to the bottom of this.

Miles lifted a hand to grip at the bared shoulder much to the confusion of the other brunet. He suddenly surged forward capturing Zig's lips in a sloppy yet firm kiss. Zig's eyes bugged to saucers as he tried to process what was going on. Miles' hand slid down to rest on Zig's upper thigh and that snapped Zig out of his stupor as he broke the kiss.

Miles said nothing. Just looked at Zig with an unreadable expression. Zig's heart was racing so much that he'd heard it in his ears. The air had grown even thicker and he found it harder to breathe. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he tried to understand what was going on. The warmth radiating from Miles' hand on his thigh sent a surge of heat through his body.

He opened his mouth to say something. Anything. The words wouldn't come out. His mouth suddenly felt as though it was chock full of cotton and he couldn't speak. The hand at his thigh twitched slightly alerting Zig of its presence further. Zig looked upwards to the brunet's eyes and found himself unable to look away.

Just as quickly as their first kiss was, he was leaning back in with his lips pressed firmly to the other's. His hand slid up to cup at Miles' cheek as the brunet gave a soft sigh against his lips. Even drunk, Miles was still putting his effort into kissing the boy in front of him, who responded with his own curious eagerness. Zig felt Miles' body relax a little more before he felt himself falling forward onto the other teen, pressing him against the loveseat they were on. He broke the kiss to look down at the boy beneath him.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer." Miles spoke playfully.

"What are we... What are we doing?" Zig asked softly. "We shouldn't..."

"Says who?" Miles questioned before lifting a hand to run across Zig's muscled bicep. "There's no one else here..."

Zig swallowed audibly. He still didn't know what was going on. They'd been drinking and talking. How'd they get here?

"Do you want to stop?" Miles asked simply with his voice going a little husky.

Zig continued to stare downwards in bewilderment at everything. Did he want to stop? It scared him to no end that the answer wasn't an immediate 'no'.

Without saying another word, he surged downward to kiss Miles yet again. He slipped his tongue out to coax Miles' own mouth open and, he sighed pleased when he was granted access. Miles' hands shot up to wrap around the other teen's back in an attempt to pull him closer. Miles' mouth tasted strongly of whiskey and Zig's nose crinkled slightly at the taste but, he didn't want to pull away. Not if that meant not kissing this boy.

Another surge of heat rushed through him when Miles shifted his leg to rest between Zig's own. His knee was pressed deliciously against his crotch and Zig gave a small gasp at the contact. Miles chuckled into their kiss before breaking it again much to Zig's displeasure.

"It's getting a little too hot in here..." Miles spoke from reddening, kiss swollen lips. "Let me get you out of this."

Zig wanted his brain to give him a sign any sign that he shouldn't continue while Miles' clumsy fingers lifted the tight black muscle tee midway above his navel. The barest touch of the brunet's fingers to his skin sent more heat straight to his groin and he lifted his shirt the rest of the way before swooping back down to claim Miles' lips once more. His own hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Miles' shirt which decidedly had too many buttons for Zig's liking.

The first sight of skin sent a rush through his body and spurred him into kissing his way past Miles lips to his jaw; from his jaw down to his neck where he nipped at it playfully delighting in the soft moan he'd elicited from the brunet. Zig made his way to Miles' bared chest and shuddered in realization when he found himself not bothered by the lack breasts. He lowered his mouth to one pert nipple while the other flicked at the right one.

"Mmm..." Miles breathed through his nose as he moaned his approval. His hands slid up Zig's back up to the back of his head. His eyes slid shut when Zig began to lap eagerly. "Yes..."

The sound went straight to Zig's rapidly hardening length. He'd have to do something about it soon but, he found himself unable to pull away from Miles' soft skin. He nipped at the nipple feeling hips buck up against his own directly on his groin.

"You want it too?" Miles spoke a little breathlessly before flitting off into another moan. "Come up here..."

Zig kissed his way back up the brunet's chest and met his gaze. The unreadable expression from before was no longer present. There was nothing but lust as he felt the other boy's heart beating just as rapidly as his own. Miles pulled his head down back to his lips as they slotted together chest to chest with their legs a weird tangle. Zig ground his hips down against Miles' and gave a strangled moan when Miles rolled his own body upwards to meet his.

_Holy fuck..._ Zig was too turned on by what was going on. It was too hot to think and he found himself distracted by the teasing mouth currently sucking hikes into his neck. A hand massaging the outline of his straining member through his denim jeans caught him off guard as he rolled his hips down eager to feel more of that friction on his cock. Miles' hand was sandwiched between their bodies so, he didn't have much movement to work with. The way Zig was panting in his ear though made him sure that the other teen wanted this as much as he did.

Miles let his fingers roam over Zig's skull belt buckle chuckling when Zig shivered because his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his stomach. He ran his hands along the defined abs and whistled his appreciation. Zig wiggled against him with his breath coming out in small pants almost like laughter.

"Dude, stop tickling me..." he said with no actual malice.

"Would you rather..." Miles' voice trailed off into silence as he swiftly undid the buckle and slipped his hand beneath his jeans and under his boxers where he cupped Zig's erections firmly.

Zig threw his head back at the contact and moaned when Miles moved his hand to stroke him. The length felt so weighty in his hand. It was warm to the touch but, Miles wanted to feel more.

He slipped his hand from inside the other male's boxers and undid the jeans, pushing them down, with some assistance from Zig, to his mid-thigh. His cock sprang free and Zig braced himself on his forearms when Miles gave him a quick stroke. Zig rolled his hips down onto Miles' again moaning loudly in the other boy's ear. Miles gave a moan of his own as his own need became impossible to ignore. He let go of the hard cock in his hand earning a whine from the other boy on top of him.

"Relax... I'm not going anywhere..." Miles reassured Zig. "Just getting more... comfortable..."

He quickly undid his own pants and slid them down to his knees allowing his own member to be freed from its confines. He rolled his hips upwards experimentally allowing his hard length to come into contact with Zig's own. The boy on top of him moaned before shoving his hand down toward both of their cocks. Miles lifted a hand to wrap around what Zig's hands couldn't get.

"Fuck… Just like that…" Zig breathed through gritted teeth. The air was so heated around them that sweat had begun to bead on his forehead as he stroked Miles and himself together.

"Shit…" Miles swore as Zig pressed his lips back to his neck and busied himself by sucking hickies onto the skin. "Harder…"

Zig obliged and moaned when Miles gave their cocks a squeeze in reward. He nipped at Miles' neck hungrily seemingly unable to get enough of the brunet underneath him. Miles moved his hand faster urging Zig to do the same and before long they were both panting against each other heavily and kissing wherever they could. Miles knew that he wouldn't last long and from the looks of it, neither would Zig.

Everything felt like a live wire to Zig. His every sense was set ablaze with the heat of want and lust. Miles' body against his seemed to immolate his very being leaving him weak. Miles' hand squeezed hard against him once more and Zig felt his body go rigid. He gave a ragged gasp as his orgasm tore through him. He convulsed against Miles who inhaled sharply and released a loud moan. Miles' hips rolled upwards a few times before he stuttered and spent himself over he and Zig's stomachs.

Both were breathing harshly against each other as they lie fully spent and exhausted. Once Zig felt his heart wasn't going to burst through his sternum, he lifted his face from its place at Miles' neck. He looked down at the brunet who looked back up at him through half-lidded eyes. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Miles' rapidly drying lips before pulling away and moving to sit back on the other side of the love seat. Miles grabbed his shirt and wiped the now cooling seed from his stomach before handing it to Zig who did the same. They righted themselves save for shirts and sat in silence.

He still had no idea what exactly had just happened or what this meant but, he'd figure all of that out in the morning. For now, his eyelids were barely staying open and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Out of the corner of his eye before they shut completely, he saw the brunet sit closer to him before lying his head on his shoulder and shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Crap****:** I'm trash but, that's okay. I've accepted my shadow. I'm Zigles trash. Like, I reside in a dumpster with terribly done graffiti of Zigles all over. What have I done?


End file.
